Star Trek:The Next Generation-The Culebrón
by edeo
Summary: Data y Geordi viven una noche de pasión y estas son las consecuencias. SLASH.


Advertencia: Esto es SLASH. El slash ve de dos personas del mismo sexo envueltas en una relación romántica.

Si no les gusta el slash, no lean esta historia.

Quien avisa no es traidor.

Nadie supo como, pero lo que comenzó siendo una fiesta de cumpleaños acabó degenerando en una borrachera generalizada.  
Todo comenzó 24 minutos y 7 segundos luego de iniciada la celebración. Fue entonces cuando el teniente Worf llamó al capitán Picard a través del intercomunicador.  
-Creó que hemos encontrado algo interesante, señor.  
Picard se enderezó en su silla y arregló su chaqueta.  
-¿Interesante, teniente?- preguntó.  
-Sí, señor... eh... un... asteroide... eh... interesante, señor... muy interesante.  
-¡Oh, un asteroide!- repitió Picard -Siendo así, creo que mi presencia en el puente es imprescindible.  
-Sí, señor- se apresuró a decir Worf -, es imprescindible.  
-En ese caso, estoy en camino, teniente. Picard fuera.  
Sentada a su lado, la doctora Beverly Crusher intentó ocultar su sonrisa, cubriendo su boca con ambas manos. Aunque el brillo de sus ojos la delataba.  
-¿Un asteroide, eh?- preguntó Beverly, con voz apenas audible.  
-Ya han oído a Worf, un asteroide muy... interesante..  
-Claro, seguro que sí- dijo Beverly por lo bajo.  
Picard se levantó de la mesa y miró hacia el centro del salón. William Riker paseaba de una mesa a otra, hablando con los invitados, compartiendo bromas, despertando sonrisas y totalmente incauto de la inmediata fuga del capitán.  
-Denle mis excusas al comandante Riker- dijo antes de volverse hacia la salida.  
Una voz lo detuvo.  
-Señor...  
Sentado junto a Deanna Troi, el teniente comandante Data había comenzado a ponerse en pie.  
-Si me permite, desearía acompañarlo.  
-¿Eh?- dijo Picard, por toda respuesta.  
-Creo que si es un asteroide tan interesante como el teniente Worf ha dado a entender, debería ser estudiado con detenimiento. Si me permite la sugerencia, podríamos enviar una sonda para...  
Picard levantó ambas manos, intentando hacer callar al androide.  
-Data, Data... Creo que el personal del puente se podrá hacer cargo de la... investigación. Además, usted está fuera de servicio- dijo Picard al tiempo que una sonrisa forzada, que intentaba ser condescendiente, se dibujaba en su boca -. No quiero que desaproveche su tiempo libre.  
-No es ninguna molestia, señor- insistió Data -. Además, creo que es mi deber como oficial científico participar en la investigación que...  
-Data- intervino Deanna Troi -, estoy segura de que el capitán podrá hacerse cargo.  
- Pero consejera...  
Deanna cogió a Data del brazo y jaló de él para hacer que se sentase nuevamente.  
Data miró a Troi, inseguro de si debía sentarse otra vez; luego dirigió su mirada a Picard. Quizás Troi tuviese razón y lo oficiales del puente podrían encargarse de la situación sin su ayuda, aunque si las cosas se complicaban...  
Troi no podía percibir emociones en Data, ni siquiera podía asegurar si éstas realmente existían, pero en ocasiones creía reconocer una mímesis en las expresiones de su rostro que él utilizaba para dar a sus procesos mentales una apariencia emocional, ¿o acaso se trataba de emociones reales?  
-Data, estoy segura de que si el capitán lo necesita, lo llamará.  
-Sí, Data. Si sucede algo, lo llamaré- aseguró Picard.  
Data se sentó nuevamente, aún sin saber si hacía o no lo correcto.  
Picard, sin pensarlo por segunda vez, se dirigió rápidamente hacia la salida. Ya fuera, inspiró profundamente, saboreando el aire aséptico de los pasillos desiertos del Enterprise  
-No puedo creer que haya soportado tanto tiempo- dijo Beverly, dando un trago a su bebida.  
Deanna casi volcó su vaso ante un acceso de risa. A ella también le sorprendió que Picard hubiese resistido tanto; aunque ya sospechaba un complot entre el capitán y Worf. Ahora comprendía porque Worf se había ofrecido a permanecer en el puente, oh, eso sí, lamentándolo profundamente.  
Ajeno a toda teoría conspirativa, Data observaba atentamente el desarrollo de la fiesta. Gran parte de su atención estaba centrada en el comandante Wilt y el teniente Soal. En 4 días ellos desembarcarían en la base espacial MacKinley, donde abordarían el USS Balboa, que los llevaría hasta Vulcano para contraer matrimonio. Data contemplaba fascinado las reacciones opuestas de la pareja. El humano, abierto y sonriendo a todos; él Vulcano, exhibiendo la estoica actitud que cualquiera reconocería en su pueblo. Sin embargo, había algo fuera de lugar en él. Cuando Wilt le cogía de la mano, Soal no la retiraba, al contrario, devolvía el apretón. Decididamente, una actitud poco vulcana.  
Otra pareja distrajo su atención. En este caso, eran el jefe O'Brian y Keiko. Ella, en las últimas semanas de gestación, avanzaba pesadamente, acercándose hasta la mesa que Data compartía con Beverly y Deanna. Al verlos llegar, Beverly se puso de pie e, instintivamente, apoyó la mano sobre el vientre de Keiko.  
-Un minuto más y ya iba a llevarte yo misma a tu cuarto- dijo Beverly, en tono de fingido reproche.  
-Miles no quería irse sin antes despedirse del comandante Riker.  
-¡Ah, sí! Pues espero que mañana no llegues tarde a tu revisión, o si no, me las veré contigo- dijo señalando a O'Brian- y con Will.  
Data escuchó la conversación casi sin despegar lo ojos de Beverly y de Keiko. Le fascinaba escuchar esas inocentes pullas que se lanzaban unos a otros y que él intentaba imitar, sin gran éxito.  
Keiko ahogó un bostezo.  
-Lo siento- dijo acariciándose el vientre -. Lleva casi dos noches sin dejarme dormir.  
-Ya verás lo mucho que dormirás cuando nazca- bromeó Beverly.  
Data miró a Keiko marcharse junto al jefe O'Brian, mientras en su mente reproducía toda la conversación que acababa de oír, cuando se giró para ver a Deanna y creyó reconocer en su expresión lo que el creía podía calificarse como ¿tristeza? Pensó en preguntarle si su deducción era correcta, cuando Beverly se acercó a Troi y le rodeó el hombro con el brazo.  
-Es...- susurró Deanna - es que...  
-Lo sé- cortó Beverly.  
Deanna inspiró profundamente e intentó forzar una sonrisa. Beverly acercó una silla y se sentó a su lado.  
Data se preguntó que había causado un cambio tan repentino en el estado de ánimo de la consejera. Reprodujo en su mente los últimos minutos, y no vio nada en particular, sólo que Deanna había estado muy concentrada en Keiko, nada más. Ni una pista que lo llevase a adivinar el porque de su actual estado. Aunque lo que más le sorprendió fue como, sin decir una sola palabra, la doctora Crusher logró cambiar un poco el estado de la consejera. "Quizás..." pensó Data. En menos de 0,13 segundos decidió un curso de acción y apoyó su mano sobre la de la consejera. Deanna se irguió en su silla.  
-Estoy bien- dijo sonriendo -. Gracias.  
Data le soltó la mano, no así Beverly.  
-Esto es una fiesta- recordó Beverly -, así que...  
Llamó a uno de los camareros para que sirviese bebidas para los tres. El primero en probar fue Data y, al hacerlo, abrió los ojos por completo.  
-Es de verdad.  
Beverly se llevó su vaso a los labios y dio un sorbo.  
-Oh, oh.  
-¿Algo va mal?- se escuchó preguntar desde detrás de ellos.  
Data se giró para ver, aunque no lo necesitaba para que quien hablaba era el comandante William Riker.  
-¿Qué se supone que significa ésto?- preguntó Beverly, alzando su vaso.  
Riker frunció el ceño, sin dejar de sonreír.  
-No lo sé... Sólo soy el del cumpleaños, no preparo las bebidas.  
-Es una bebida de elevada graduación alcohólica- dijo Data -, obtenida por la destilación de la malta fermentada de cereales como cebada, trigo, centeno y maíz, y su posterior envejecimiento en barriles...  
-Whisky- cortó Beverly -. Y de verdad.  
-¿Me está acusando de querer emborrachar a mis invitados?  
Por toda respuesta, Beverly arqueó una ceja. Will dejó escapar una risa.  
-Digamos que he hecho un buen negocio con un comerciante ferengi y he decidido compartir mis beneficios- dijo antes de volver a su ronda de mesas.  
-Y mañana seré yo quien pague las consecuencias- comentó, resignada, Beverly. Miró su vaso con desconsuelo y se puso de pie- Creo que es hora de irme.  
-¿Tan temprano, doctora?  
-Sí, Data. Presiento que mañana tendré mucho trabajo.  
-Intrigante- susurró Data mientras la veía alejarse.  
Deanna le apoyó la mano sobre el brazo.  
-¿Te estás divirtiendo, Data?  
Data no podía responder a esa pregunta. La diversión no era algo que entendiese ni que pudiese experimentar. Deseaba poder conocer esa sensación de estar atrapado por una vivencia placentera y hallar en ella satisfacción, pero sabía que nunca sentiría nada semejante a lo que observaba en los humanos, a lo sumo, podía imitar sus reacciones, pero nada más. Debía vivir con esa limitación en su programación, aunque desease superarla.  
-Siempre he hallado estas celebraciones... fascinantes.  
-¿Qué hallas fascinante?  
Data pensó unos segundos, sus ojos se movían de un lado al otro, analizando sus archivos.  
-La habilidad de los humanos para la realización de actividades altamente improductivas.  
Deanna se cubrió la boca con la mano, escondiendo una sonrisa.  
-Y tu, ¿qué sientes?  
Data clavó sus mirada en el vaso que estaba frente a él.  
-Yo... no siento nada.  
-¿Por qué estás aquí, entonces?  
-Porque la flota me asignó a servir en el Enterprise.  
Deanna sonrió. A veces se preguntaba si Data hacía eso a propósito, sólo para hacerla sonreír  
-Quiero decir por qué estás aquí, en esta fiesta.  
-Porque el comandante Riker me invitó.  
-Pero, ¿por qué aceptaste?  
-Es parte de mi programación actuar de modo que no hiera a otras personas.  
Deanna miró a Data confusa, no sabiendo bien qué era lo que él quería decir.  
-Si me negaba a aceptar su invitación, el comandante se hubiese sentido herido por mi negativa- aclaró.  
-¿Sólo eso?- presionó Troi.  
Data abrió la boca para contestar, cuando escuchó un sonido que llamó su atención. Era una voz pastosa, cuyo timbre creía reconocer. Miró hacia su derecha, por encima de su hombro. Deanna lo siguió con la mirada y meneó la cabeza con pesar.  
-Geordi- murmuró.  
Geordi La Forge se había sentado junto a ellos al principio de la fiesta, aunque 5 minutos más tarde se había marchado y no habían sabido más de él.  
Hasta ahora.  
Sentado sólo y hablando con nadie, Geordi apoyaba los codos sobre la mesa, aunque no tenía la fuerza suficiente para mantenerse erguido.  
Deanna se acercó hasta la mesa donde Geordi estaba ahora sentado.  
-Geordi- dijo, cogiendo a La Forge del brazo, intentando hacer que se levantase- Ven, vámonos de aquí.  
De un manotazo, Geordi apartó a Deanna.  
-¡No!- gritó- Ella... dijo que la espere... que volvería y yo... yo...  
Entonces Geordi sintió que alguien lo levantaba de su asiento y, aunque sentía que sus piernas no podían sostenerlo, sabía que no caería.  
-Debes volver a tu cuarto, Geordi.- dijo Data.  
Geordi negó con la cabeza.  
-No... Dijo...que espere...  
Deanna le cogió de la mano y, empujándole con suavidad, fue guiándolo hasta la salida, mientras Data lo sostenía. Atravesaron las filas de mesas que los separaba de la entrada y, cuando ya atravesaron la puerta, Data sintió como los músculos de Geordi se relajaban y su cuerpo perdía sostén. Sin dejarlo caer, colocó un brazo detrás de la espalda, el otro por detrás de las rodillas y lo alzó entre sus brazos.  
-Vuelva a la fiesta, consejera- dijo Data.  
-No, Geordi necesita nuestra...  
-Consejera- le cortó Data-, yo me encargaré de él. No se inquiete- durante un segundo, busco en sus archivos de memoria, antes de agregar - Si necesito ayuda, esté segura de que la llamaré.  
Deanna sonrió al recordar sus propias palabras y asintió con la cabeza, antes de volver a entrar.  
Data recorrió el pasillo cargando con el cuerpo dormido de Geordi hasta que llegó al ascensor y aguardó durante 2,6 segundos a que se abrieran las puertas. Mientras aguardaba hasta llegar al nivel 8, recordó todos los sucesos de ese día. Tener todos sus recuerdos almacenados en archivos y no en neuronas le permitía recordar sin ninguna alteración. Algunos lo veían como una ventaja, para otros era una maldición. Para Data sólo eran engramas de memoria, bits almacenados en su red neural. No había valoración alguna, no era ni bueno ni malo; sólo la reproducción de un suceso al cual no se había asociado ninguna emoción, ningún sentimiento. Recordar la fiesta de cumpleaños de Riker le producía la misma emoción que recordar como recalibró su tricorder esa mañana: nada.  
Data entró al camarote de Geordi y se dirigió hacia el dormitorio. Allí, depositó el cuerpo de Geordi sobre la cama y estaba a punto de marcharse, cuando recordó que los humanos suelen dormir descalzos. Lentamente, jaló de las botas de Geordi, intentando no despertarlo. Luego, depositó el calzado sobre la moqueta con suavidad, sin producir el menor sonido. Antes de marcharse, contempló a Geordi una vez más. Se preguntó cómo sería dormir. El lo había intentado. Al menos, había apagado sus funciones cognitivas. Pero eso no era dormir y él era completamente consciente de ello. En él eso nunca sería un proceso involuntario; jamás se quedaría dormido, nunca daría una cabezada, nunca soñaría.  
Inclinó su cabeza y se preguntó si alguna vez llegaría a ser completamente humano, pero ¿era eso lo que realmente deseaba? Sabía que ese era un deseo imposible de realizar, excepto si Q intervenía, pero Q no era parte de la ecuación y, aunque lo fuese, él no quería dejar de ser quien era, no quería dejar de ser un androide; sólo quería comprender a los humanos, y sentir. Para eso, no necesitaba ser de carne y hueso. Lal sintió, aún siendo un androide. Lal. Si ella aún estuviese activa quizás... Pero no tenía sentido pensar en ello. Lal había dejado de funcionar y él estaba sólo.  
Volvió a mirar a Geordi. Algo estaba mal. Accedió a sus archivos y, tras 0,08 segundos, halló la respuesta: los humanos y otras especies humanoides no suelen dormir con su ropa de día, sino que usan pijamas.  
Abrió el armario de Geordi y, después de observar concienzudamente el armario (durante 0,17 segundos), llegó a la conclusión de que debía recomendar a su amigo un mejor sistema para ordenar su ropa. Finalmente, tras una ardua búsqueda que se extendió durante 7,81 segundos, Data halló un pijama. Estiró la mano para cogerlo, cuando sintió dos brazos que le rodeaban la cintura y lo asían con fuerza.  
-Bueno- escuchó como le susurraban al oído -, así es como quería tenerte.  
Data se deshizo del abrazo y dio media vuelta.  
-Geordi, tu tienes que estar en la cama.  
Geordi volvió a abrazar a Data. Comenzó apoyando las palmas en la cintura, para recorrer la espalda hasta llegar al trasero. Geordi dio un apretón a las nalgas de Data , lo que sobresaltó al androide, aunque no hubo brusquedad en el gesto de Geordi, sino más bien pretendía ser una caricia.  
-Eso es exactamente lo que quiero- dijo Geordi, rozando con sus labios el cuello de Data-, estar en esa cama... contigo.  
Data cogió las manos de Geordi y las alejó de su trasero.  
-Geordi, has consumido una elevada cantidad de alcohol. No sabes lo que estás diciendo.  
-Sí, sé lo que digo- dijo Geordi, volviendo a abrazar a Data, ahora con más brusquedad-. Lo sé perfectamente.  
Data se zafó nuevamente del abrazo de Geordi.  
-No, Geordi, no eres tu mismo. Ahora acuéstate. Mañana te sentirás mejor.  
Geordi se apartó de Data, dándole un empujón que no produjo ningún efecto en el androide, pero que acabó con Geordi en el suelo. Data se agachó para ayudarlo a levantarse, pero Geordi lo apartó de un manotazo.  
-¡Lárgate!  
Por un momento, Data pensó en marcharse, pero no podía irse dejando a Geordi en ese estado de angustia. Era su amigo y necesitaba su ayuda, pero... ¿qué podía hacer? Sólo sabía de una persona que podía ayudarlo.  
Levantó su mano para activar su intercomunicador, pero Geordi se la cogió antes de que pudiese presionarlo.  
-¿A quién ibas a llamar?  
-A la consejera Troi. Ella puede ayudarte...  
-¡No necesito ninguna ayuda!  
Entonces Geordi comenzó a llorar.  
-¿No te das cuenta, Data? Yo... sólo te quiero a ti.  
Data intentó analizar que era lo que Geordi quería decir exactamente y llegó a la conclusión de que necesitaba más datos para saberlo. Abrió la boca, pero antes de que pudiese pronunciar una sola palabra Geordi le cubrió los labios con los dedos.  
-No, por favor, no me digas que no. Lo puedo soportar de cualquiera, pero no de ti.  
Entonces, muy suavemente, como si temiese dañarlo, cogió entre sus manos el rostro de Data y lo besó, apenas rozando sus labios a los de él. Aguardó unos segundos, esperando la reacción del androide, pero al ver que Data no se apartaba, presionó sus labios con más fuerza.  
Durante unos segundos, Data no supo como reaccionar. No sabía si debía si apartarse de Geordi y marcharse de allí, o dejar que Geordi continuase, o si debía llamar a la consejera. Todo se había vuelto... extrañamente confuso.  
Geordi se separó de Data, aunque sin dejar de sostener su rostro entre sus manos.  
-Te quiero, Data.  
Entonces, Data comprendió. Esto lo alarmó y decidió que curso de acción debía seguir. Cogió las manos de Geordi y las apartó de su rostro.  
-Debo irme, Geordi.  
Laforge apretó con fuerza las manos de Data y se inclinó hacia él.  
-¿Por qué?  
Data abrió su boca y la volvió a cerrar. En la pregunta de Geordi creyó percibir algo que identificó como angustia. O, tal vez, tristeza. Si supiese descifrar mejor las emociones humanas, podría elaborar con certeza una respuesta que no hiriese a Geordi. En cambio, lo único que podía ofrecerle era la verdad.  
-Si me quedase aquí, te estaría mintiendo. Yo no puedo quererte, Geordi.  
Geordi aflojó la presión sobre las manos de Data, pero no las soltó.  
-Lo sé, y no me importa.  
Geordi rodeó los hombros de Data con sus brazos y se acercó a él nuevamente, pero antes de poder besarle, Data lo detuvo.  
-Yo no quiero herirte, Geordi.  
Geordi sonrió tristemente. Besó a Data en la frente.  
-Sé que tu nunca lo harías.  
Acercó sus labios a los de Data y lo besó nuevamente. Esta vez fue un beso largo, al principio suave, pero que se fue convirtiendo en algo más apasionado hasta que, finalmente, Geordi se separó de él.  
-Por favor- susurró, apoyando su frente sobre la de Data -. No me dejes... No me dejes...  
Data sabía que debía marcharse. Geordi estaba ebrio, no era el mismo. Pese a ello, Data se dio cuenta de que la necesidad de Geordi era real. Geordi quería que Data estuviese allí, no quería que se fuese o, al menos eso fue lo que creyó leer en las palabras... no, en la súplica de Geordi. Entonces, tras pensarlo durante 0,04 segundos, decidió quedarse. Geordi era su amigo y si su presencia lo hacía feliz, él no se iría.  
-Me quedaré contigo, Geordi- susurró Data.  
Y mientras Geordi lo desvestía, dejando un rastro de besos en su cuello, sus mejillas, su frente, su nariz, sus ojos, su pecho... recordó a Lal. Sólo Lal le había dicho que lo quería. Ahora también Geordi decía esas palabras. Y se dio cuenta de que deseaba estar allí no sólo por su amigo, sino también por él; porque, aunque no pudiese corresponder a ese sentimiento, quería volver a ser amado.


End file.
